Kiara Mihara
Kiara Mihara is a character created by Jen Harvey, a member of The Sonic Factory. Kiara is an ambassador to Earth from her home planet of Anihara. She also operates in secret as the vigilante known as "The Dragon." Appearance Face Kiara has a soft, slim looking face, with lips that are in a constant smile. She has sharp looking, emerald green eyes that show a hint of confidence. Her dark blonde hair hangs in front of her eyes. Body Kiara has a tall, somewhat shapely figure. Her skin is a dark shade of tan. She keeps herself fit, which is evidenced by the tightness of her stomach. Kiara has D-Cup breasts, but they do not seem to hinder her in any way. Her finger nails are slightly sharp, due to her catlike traits. She has short, dark blonde hair that ends at the base of her neck. Her ears and tail are of the same color, and have black stripes decorating them. Attire Even though she is an ambassador, Kiara wears mainly street clothes. She wears a red t-shirt with a black stripe down the center. She wears a pair of loose fitting, black denim jeans. She wears a navy blue colored jacket, with a red K on the left breast side. The Dragon As The Dragon, Kiara does her best to hide the fact that it is her. She wears a crimson colored suit that covers the majority of her body. On her shoulder are two sleek, metal shoulder pads, connected together at the chest by a symbol resembling a Dragon’s Eye. She wears a set of metal gloves and boots, and on her left wrist is a retractable claw weapon. On her back is a Jetpack used to jump a higher distance in short bursts. Her helmet is reminiscent of sentai helmets. On either side of the helmet are two scale-like pieces, used to hide her ears. Her tails is covered in metal pieces, with a blade attached at the end. Personality A constantly smiling woman with a personality compared to a coin, Kiara is an intelligent politician who leads a double life as the sassy vigilante known as The Dragon. During the day, Kiara is the friendliest person one could meet. She is never seen frowning, unless she was in the middle of a political disagreement. She enjoys watching combat matches, and usually sponsors many tournaments. Kiara always greets people with a happy hello, usually accompanied by a wave or handshake. When running around as The Dragon, she seems like a different person. Sounding more angry than cheerful, Kiara greets criminals with either a punch or a pole smack to the face. She has no tolerance for their antics, and can be very quick to anger. Around people who aren’t criminals, she tends to be quiet around them. If they do talk to her, she either shrugs them off or responds in a rude manner. In terms of Romance, Kiara seems to want nothing to do with it. She feels that, between Politics and vigilante work, there is no time for a relationship. She occasionally “checks out” a man, but that is a common thing for women. History Childhood Kiara Mihara, the only child of Alphonse Mihara and Mariah Leena-Mihara, was born in Diamond City, the capital of her home planet of Anihara. Kiara was born into one of the most privileged families in the city, as her father was a high war general, and her mother was part of the Queen’s council. Due to being born into such a high status family, Kiara did not have a normal childhood compared to other Aniharans. She was constantly in education classes, in hopes that she would follow in her mother’s footsteps. Kiara was constantly bored during her classes, as she wished she could be a fighter, like her father. Whenever she had a chance to, she would sneak out and watch the students at the boot camps outside of the city. She would carefully observe their moves and copy them the best she could. She had a hard time hiding what she was doing at first, but she eventually was able to keep a façade at home of being a happy child who loved politics, while truly, she was bored with them and only wanted to fight. Rise of The Dragon By the time Kiara reached her teen years, she became somewhat distant from her parents. A war broke out between Aniharans and “The Shadows,” a race of black, featureless beings who lived underground. Her father was back on the battlefield, and her mother was constantly in council with the queen. Kiara was left at home, with her butler, Jeeves, as a companion. Kiara knew Jeeves used to fight in the wars at one point, and managed to convince him to teach her how to use weapons, slyly adding that it would just be for self-defense. Jeeves taught Kiara how to use her trademark staff, which soon became a staple in her main fighting style. Kiara, who wanted to test her abilities, would sometimes sneak out at night, wearing a black outfit and mask, and go into the dark alleyways, picking fights with some of the thugs. When any of her “enemies” would ask her name, she simply told them “The Dragon,” a name she coined simply out of nowhere. Turning Point By the time Kiara was 18, she became one of the most respected people in Diamond City, both as an up and coming Politician, and as The Dragon. Over the years, Kiara has made many changes to her costume. Using nanotechnology that responded to her thoughts, she was able to create a suit that made it hard to distinguish it was her, along with giving her a few extra perks. Returning home one night, Kiara noticed her mother was home earlier than usual, and appeared to be crying. After asking her mother what has happened, Kiara was delivered some shocking news: Her father confronted the leader of the Shadows, and was mortally wounded in the process, losing one of his arms and damaging the nerves in his legs. This incident shocked Kiara, and made her question why she should be fighting. She decided that instead of picking random fights in alleyways, she should target the people who are truly bad. Road to Earth While Kiara’s mother was taking care of her father, Kiara took it upon herself to take her mother’s spot in the Queen’s council. Kiara still continued her jaunts at night as The Dragon, although now her primary targets were mainly criminals. One day, shortly before Kiara turned 19, Anihara made contact with a foreign planet, Earth. When the Queen mentioned that they would like to send an Ambassador to the planet, Kiara immediately volunteered. She not only wanted to see the sights of another planet, she also heard of how Humans constantly fight, and of all the crime present there. She felt it was her job to stop the crime there. Bringing Jeeves with her, Kiara made her way to Earth on the ship provided to her. Current Day Now, at the age of 20, Kiara is one of the most known Politicians, famed for her laid back attitude during meetings. She is also known on the streets, as the mysterious Dragon. Skills and Abilities Pole Vault- A basic attack for Kiara, she propels herself into the air with her staff, and launches herself to deliver a flying kick. Tail Spin- As the name says, Kiara spins and repeatedly smacks the enemy with her tail blade. (Dragon Only) Images Kiara side view.jpg Kiara Armored.jpg Kiara.png Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral